


Just Tuesday

by MariaBronn



Category: IRL - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Original Character(s), Present Tense, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaBronn/pseuds/MariaBronn
Summary: This is intended to be reader insert, but it honestly is just my past Tuesday. But it was a nice day so I thought I'd share 🌞💕





	Just Tuesday

I sit on his bed. It's warm and cozy and the invitation is so exciting. My sweatpants get jerked off. My shirt thrown to the floor. I struggle with my bra before tossing it away. He takes my glasses off and puts them on the night stand.

"Somebody didn't wear panties." He laughs at me.

"I was in a rush." He's peeling his shirt off his back and shaking his legs out of a pair of pajamas I bought him. His naked body is beautiful, he has these sharp hips that I love to touch, these big pecs. These huge biceps. He's gorgeous. 

He sits himself in between my open legs and pushes into me. 

His cock is deep inside. He's throwing his hips into me. I feel so desperate and full. My body shaking, bouncing against his bed. It shuffles and scratches against the floor. My mouth open screaming, moaning.

"Fuck. Oh. Ooooh. Holy fuck."

He's concentrated on my eyes. His mouth is agape and he's breathing heavy.

I start to moan his name. It comes out shaken as my body is rocked into the mattress. He uses me like a toy, he slaps my face just how like and holds my chin.

"Who's my little, slut?"

Slap.

"Me. I am." I moan out my squished lips.

"Good."

His cock pulsing in me while I scream for him to go faster. To go deeper. To take me. To fuck me like an animal. Like his toy.

He pants and grunts above me, ordering me to wrap my legs around his back. I can feel his back muscles move underneath my calves. My hands are around his neck, running through his hair, feeling his great pecs. His cock is so deep in me I can barely think. I can't form a thought other than 'yes yes yes'.

The way he thrusts into me makes me cry out and shake. My body is shoved into the mattress over and over as his strong hips pound me.

I'm in pure bliss, my body feels like it's floating on clouds and I feel my walls tighten. His eyes roll back in his head. He pulls out fast and paints my stomach white.

"I can't cum in you, baby. You know that." He smooths my hair down.

I pant. I didn't get to cum. I lie there and pant in desperation. He's still hard as a rock and smiles down at me. His cock is so hard and swollen, the tip so perfect. His strong thighs, soft, light brown hair covering them, towering in between my legs. 

"Wanna take a shower?" He smirks and his perfect lips and crystal blue eyes convince me. 

My glasses are off. I can't see a thing so he leads me in. He checks the water for us and asks me how warm I want it.

We walk our sweaty, naked bodies into his shower and he begins to hold me close. My short hair gets soaked, its matted against my neck. His curls lose their fluff and lie on his forehead. We kiss. It's a kiss somewhere between soft and silly. He sticks his pink tongue out and I kiss it, kiss his nose and we giggle. He's so warm and wet and I lay my head into his shoulder. He rubs his hands over me. I know he's my home. I know he's my one and only. He's my sunshine and my sanctuary. He kisses my neck. 

"I love you." He breaths against my neck.

"I love you too." I kiss his shoulder. 

"Wanna dry off now?" He pulls back and smiles. "I'm ready to go again and I wanna make my baby cum on my cock." 

His dirty mouth turns my cheeks pink. 

"Yeah lets dry off." He turns the water off. He leads me out and hands me a fluffy towel. We go back to his bed and he slips a condom on now that we aren't as rushed.

He lays down and smirks, "Ride me, baby" 

I line it up with my entrance and slide down. It's blissful, he fills me up. He smiles as I start to bounce. My mind goes blank and I can't form a thought. He meets my thrusts and I make such loud noises, my moaning fills the room. I feels like heaven. I get tight, I start to scream, I go faster, deeper. My jaw is open wide while I cum around his big cock. 

He slows down and grins excitedly, "My girl came?" 

I smile like I'm drunk, "Yes."

"Better not be lying." He jokes.

"Never." 

I slide off his cock and he throws the condom away. I lay against his chest. And he holds me close. He smells good. And he's warm, he's warm and safe. I'm so happy, I'm beyond happy. I'm so satisfied with life, he fills me up with love. I drift off and he kisses the top of my head.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. I need to work on my real stories but ya know, sidetracked and a busy summer.


End file.
